Silenced Heart
by Duncanschick
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are friends, but want to be more. But can they ever truly be together? Will Courtney's problems get the best of her? What will happen when she has enough? Will he save her? I guess you have to read and find out. Possible lemons later on. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you like the story! This chapter is mostly for you tp understand Courtney's situation and how DXC become a 'thing' take note this all is happening on April 1st. **

* * *

It was dark out. another day of yelling had been in store for her. Slaps and kicks flying in every direction. "You worthless bitch! No one will ever want you!" **slap** _Hold it in Courtney _she though_t This is far from the first time that this has happened_ she could see the rage in her fathers eyes. He thew a punch, aiming for her ribcage, but she dodged and he ended up hitting the wall. "Now you're in for it!" his eyes had an all new fire in them. Nothing could help her now. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she knew who it was.

She was done for. Her mother came down and chuckled at the sight of the perfectly clean house. But then her eyes landed on Courtney and her father. She could see the rage brewing in those cauldrons. All the contempt gone, nothing there but hate. "What did the bitch do now?" she asked her husband, Courtney's father. He simply ignored her and grabbed Courtney's arm, pushing her to the ground. Her mother, Julianna, simply went into the kitchen, pissed as hell for being ignored again. Her father on the other hand, Jacob, kicked her stomach repeatedly while she was on the floor, yelling at her. Making her feel worthless again. He finally let her go. But then her mom came in and slapped her straight across her face, so hard, her head spun. Her mother motioned for her to go upstairs.

So she ran up the stairs, gasping for breath. Courtney had had enough. She went into her room and grabbed a sweatshirt. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a blade, /her/ blade. She locked the door and fell go the floor in tears. She could still feel the slaps and punches burning all over her body. She could feel the bruises forming everywhere. Everywhere except her face. They'd never touch her face. They didn't want to get caught for abuse. They were too smart for that. In complete rage she started attacking her left arm. Again and again, until the teats stopped. She stopped crying and looked down at herself. /well, i guess no one is ever really going to love me/ she thoughts sadly, her mind going back to her childhood memories when everything was okay and her grandfather was alive and well. She pushed the memories away and washed her arm, bandaged it, and gently put her jacket over her head and pulled the sleeve up her right arm so it wouldn't look suspicious to her parents why she was wearing long sleeves.

She came out quietly and confidently with no tears on her face. And with her cuts carefully hidden from view. She walked back into her room and lay in her bed reading a book, "Beautiful Creatures." She heard taps on the window and ignored it, thinking it was rain. But then she realized that it wasn't raining, so she looked out her window. Not expecting to see what she saw. She looked out the widow only to see a familiar pierced face staring back at her. Mouthing something unattainable. She opened her window and whispered "Duncan? what on earth are you doing here?!" he smirked and tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "I'm not going anywhere until you come with me princess" she blushed slightly at the nickname and rolled her eyes. "Duncan. I can't!" his smirk dispersed and a serious expression took its place, and in a flash, he went towards the door. "Duncan! No! I'll go! But please, don't touch the door!" He came back and smiled triumphantly. "Well princess, I'm waiting." She looked around nervously and noticed the bandages were showing slightly so she pulled down her sleeve. He had obviously taken notice of this because he gave her a worrisome glare. "Just wait a minute." she sighed "I'll be right there" she turned around and winced visibly in pain from the kicks. "oh yeah" she called, "don't do anything stupid."

He smirked and leaned sexily against the wall by the door, waiting for her to come back out. While he waited he thought about her nervousness, how she winced in pain, and those weird bandages on her left arm. He knew she was right handed, so why was her left arm- SHIT! He was so deep in his train of thought he only noticed Courtney when she waved her hand in front of his face. Causing him to stare at her with his expression being a mixture of suspicion and seriousness.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! i love cliffies. but hate them at the same time. if you guys like this i'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Scilenced Heart

_**"Don't spend time beating on a wall, hoping to transform it into a door."**_

_**-Coco Chanel**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all like chapter. It's a bit short but this is when Duncan finds out. Or does he? Well, guess you'll have to read to find out. **

* * *

"Dun-can? everything okay?" he shot her a serious glance. "No. No Courtney. It isn't. Whats been going on?" she looks at the wall and pulls both her sleeves down. "We're not talking about this here. or now punk" "Why Courtney?!" she winced at his scream. "Because I do **not** need to get into more trouble! I don't need to get yelled at more!" she spins on her heel and heads for the door. "Courtney. Wait. Come with me." he reaches for her hand but instead grabs her left wrist, she winces in pain and muffles a scream by biting her lower lip. None of these reactions, however, managed to slip by Duncan's careful eye. He let it pass and pulled her hand taking her to a small park right next to her house, he sat on the bench and motioned for her to sit next to him.

She sat down but refused to look at him, tears pricking at her eyes like needles to fabric. "princess," he says with an affectionate tone in his voice. "please tell me whats wrong. Whats been going on? You've been so down lately. And don't think I haven't noticed you wincing in pain." she sighs and looks down a tear rolling down her face, duncan places his hand gently on her right hand.

"Can i see princess?" she shakes her head no but whispers a faint "yes" she removes her sweatshirt to reveal a talk top under it, it shows most of her bruises, he notices the hand prints on her shoulder as if someone had grabbed it, hard, she had several red slashes on her upper back from, what was from obviously, a belt, she lifted her shirt just enough to show all the bruises on her stomach from her dads kicks. Duncan's eyes got hard from rage, and then soft and compelling. He places his hand over the bandages on her wrist after shes done pulling her shirt back down. "Who did this to you Courtney?" she started crying and digging her nails into her hand as if she were trying to draw blood. She opened her mouth as if to speak but she choked on her words and started crying. "T-they did this t-to me" she managed to spit out. "Who Courtney?" Duncan said anger brewing in the pit of his stomach. "M-my parents-s" she cried out. "They hurt me! every day Duncan it hurts so much." she hugged him and kept crying into his arms. "I know Courtney. I know. What are the bandages for? What did they do to you?" he asked being genuinely concerned. "It was all my fault. T-they keep hitting me and its pathetic, i never stop them! " she said ashamed, sobbing, thinking it really was her fault that they abused her. "And your mom? Did she try to stop him?" he softly caresses her shoulder affectionately. "n-no. she laughed and then slapped me." he hugged her tightly but affectionately.

"I'm so sorry princess. If you ever need anything. I'm here for you-" he stopped himself and looked into her eyes she looks at him and places her hand on his cheek. "Thank you. It really means a lot" she leans in, slowly, and so does he. Their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. It slowly becomes more passionate and hungry, they crave each other more and more. Duncan pulls away but their foreheads are still touching. Courtney laughs to herself, "Bridgette would screech over this right now" Duncan chuckles "You ever going to tell me what happened to your wrist princess?" she looks down. "I'm sorry. I cant tell you Duncan, you'll think I'm pathetic and petty." she wriggled free of his grasp and stood in front of him. "I cant. I'm so sorry" she turns around and runs home.

She ran so fast it was like the floor was on fire. When she got home all the lights were off. Everyone was asleep. But, thats only what she thought...

* * *

**A/N: another cliffie. sorry this chapter is shot. Would you guys rather I update sooner but with shorter chapters or take a bit longer and give you guys longer chapters? Don't forget to R&amp;R! **

**-Tori**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: OMG, okay guys I'm sososososo sorry for not updating. Yes, I realize it has been almost a year, and it has been a very hard year for me, if you really want to know what happened then you can pm me but I should be able to start updating again! I love you all so much and thank you for following. You guys are the best. A HUGE shout out to Rocknrollprincess131, she is a huge inspiration to me. I absolutely adore all her stories and you guys should definitely check her out. Okay, now back to what you guys are really here to read._**

**_-Tori_**

Courtney walked in, a mixture of happiness and relief in her. She didn't really know how to feel about Duncan. He was sweet, but cocky, and although he seemed to really care about her, she had seen that game before. Falling for a bad boy, usually doesn't work out. When she went into the kitchen to get water, she heard a noise, she turned around quickly to see her mother standing there. Belt in hand, she froze, absolutely terrified. _Oh shit_

"Awe, the little whore has a crush," Julianna said. Courtney froze,

"I- I don't!"

"Don't lie to me you slut. You like him. I wonder what your dad and I should do to you. We only have a few rules you know" Courtney visibly cringed, _that is complete bullshit "_\- don't think that I didn't see that; your punishment will be worse now, but it'll wait until tomorrow, you have school tomorrow-" Julianna walked around Courtney and played with her hair. "We don't need anyone suspecting anything ain't that right?"

Courtney sighed and looked around. "What are you still doing here?" Julianna said "Get your sorry excuse of a self upstairs and in bed" She didn't have to say it twice, Courtney ran up the stairs faster than any normal human ever could, when she got into her room, she saw the window was open, and one very green haired bad boy was laying on her bed, with something small and shiny in his hand. _Oh god not now_. "Duncan get out!" she said in a firm but quiet voice. "No, not until you tell me what has been happening to you. Until you tell me what you have been doing to yourself. Princess, can't you see I really do care about you?" he said in a soft, caring voice.

"No Duncan I can't, it's not like you haven't had damaged goods in your arms, you will mess with my feelings until you get bored and then move on to some shiny new toy, and I refuse to be your toy Duncan. I can't keep getting hurt!" She stared at her, dumbfounded. She looked down, "please Duncan, I can't keep getting hurt, _please." _She pleaded, her eyes looking hurt and pained. He had never seen anyone so hurt, so damaged. "Courtney. Princess, listen to me, and after you hear me out you can decide. I think you're beautiful, your smile is memorizing, You are always there for everyone that needs you, you help everyone, your eyes are sad, but sometimes, when I see you writing or just taking a walk alone, I see that spark in your eye, or a smile on your face and it makes me smile. I see you happy and it makes my day, I can't bare to see you upset. It kills me, and I know what I just said was a lot, and you don't have to decide today. Just let me know, you have as much time as you need. I'll see you tomorrow princess."

And just like that, he left, went out the window and disappeared onto the streets. Courtney just stood there, with a huge decision to make, not knowing how to make it.

**_A/N: You guys should all know by now that I adore cliffies. hahahah. Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry it was short. I was writing it during my lunch. I love you all, Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F. Love_**

**_-Tori3_**


End file.
